


Endothermic

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link wants to know what Sidon thinks of his Gerudo garb.





	Endothermic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for the repost; the last one got some mean anon comments that sent me into an anxiety spiral. Posting fanfiction is so scary sometimes. OTL (I’m just turning anon off this time.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s ridiculously embarrassing to sneak about Zora’s Domain in the skimpy coverings of the Gerudo dessert, but the first thing Link thought of when he was sold the outfit was: _what would Sidon think?_ Initially, a wave of shame whispered to him that he would lose his biggest support. He’s never been able to express just how much it means to him to know that there’s someone out there who unconditionally believes in him. And it occurred to him quickly that Sidon, who’s stood behind Link even through the gap of a hundred years and the large berth of differing species, couldn’t possibly discard him over foreign fashion.

And then Link began to wonder, as one Gerudo after another paid him compliments, would Prince Sidon, the most handsome creature Link’s ever seen, also think him _cute_ in it? There is, of course, only one way to find out, and as he ducks behind a railing to avoid Bazz’s patrol, he finally spots Sidon, strolling back over a bridge. Link lifts his fingers beneath his veil and whistles—a sharp noise that instantly draws Sidon’s gaze.

Link, having made his way around the back of a tall statue, gestures over. The one good thing about the veil is that it hides his growing blush. Sidon looks at him with wide eyes, then glances quickly to either side—the coast’s now clear—and then Sidon jogs swiftly over. 

As soon as he’s behind the statue too, his eyes go wild roaming Link’s body. Link has to resist the urge to cover himself with his hands—he’s never felt so exposed. Even when he first woke in his underwear, there was no one but an old man around to see him. To have _Sidon_ be the one ogling his nakedness is quite another story, and Link ducks his head aside, feeling hotter than the dessert. 

Sidon murmurs an awed, “Link...?” and then he adds, “Forgive me,” and reaches to lift the flimsy peace of fabric that just barely covers Link’s breast. It was already nearly transparent, so it can’t be much surprise to see what lies underneath. Even so, Sidon eyes grow impossibly wider. He stares so hard at Link’s bare chest that he’s actually leaning forward, and then he thrusts an arm around Link’s waist—Link makes a startled noise but lets himself be pulled closer—Sidon’s grip forces him to arch forward. Gaze still averted, out the corner of his eye, he watches Sidon turn from one rosy brown nipple to the other. He wonders belatedly if this is just surprise over the differences between them—Zora, after all, don’t have little nubs on their chest. This is the first time Sidon’s seen Link’s upper body naked, and Link’s form is more exaggerated than usual, because the arousing proximity to Sidon is making Link’s nipples pebble. He knows how flushed and wanton he must look, but at least the look on Sidon’s face tells him what he wanted to know.

Sidon definitely isn’t about to discard him. And Sidon certainly looks enticed. Link only wishes he could do the sort of dancing such an outfit suggests—it’d be easier if he could just seduce Sidon with confidence.

Instead, he tugs down his veil, bites his bottom lip, and tilts his head back. He closes his eyes halfway, leaving a sliver open to savour the ravenous look on Sidon’s face. The more he looks at Link’s body, the more he looks like he’s going to gobble Link up. Even the sharpness of Sidon’s teeth doesn’t put Link off. He doesn’t care if Sidon’s nearly twice his size, royalty, and armed with a razor sharp jaw and nails; he wants Sidon every bit as much as it looks like Sidon wants him. 

Sidon leans down to place a tentative kiss on Link’s lips. The shirt’s still rolled up, pinned just above Link’s nipples by their two bodies flattening together. Link wraps his arms around Sidon’s middle to keep them that close. He shivers at the slick feeling of Sidon’s flesh, the strange warmth and the damp smoothness. When Sidon gives Link another short peck, Link moans filthily and rolls his hips into Sidon’s, grinding them together.

Sidon swipes a long tongue over Link’s bottom lip, thumbing his chin, and pulls back just enough to murmur, “We must find somewhere else to do this, where Muzu will not find me and have me disinherited. ...Will you come with me?”

Link would probably go with Sidon anywhere, just like he first followed Sidon to the domain, and enjoyed Sidon’s encouraging calls every step of the way. When Link nods, Sidon smiles so broadly that it crinkles his eyes. He gives Link another too-fleeting kiss, then slips his massive hand around Link’s palm, squeezing pleasantly. 

He holds his finger to his lips, as though Link would ever break this magic with words, and they sneak deeper inside together.


End file.
